


eye on you, son

by bennybentacles



Series: whumptober 2020 [31]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Animal Death, Canon - Comics, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No Incest, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, you look like death spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles
Summary: he never knew until today
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Reginald Hargreeves
Series: whumptober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953556
Kudos: 20
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	eye on you, son

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 2020 no.31  
> Today's Special: Torture  
>  **Experimemt** | Whipped | Left For Dead

  
Klaus heard from the ghost that fathers, not their father, but real fathers do not experiment with their children yet Klaus doesn't know if he needs to listen to the ghost because his father told him do not listen to them 

yet they are all making sense. Klaus has training four times a week, follows a strict regimen diet, and has a curfew that he always ignores 

he's pretty sure, the dead nanny is pretty sure that this is not the way that kids should be treated

his father pulled him into the graveyard one night, presented him with a dead cat and Klaus felt his heart break into a million tiny pieces as he realized just who the cat was

Oswald. it was Oswald, his baby Oswald is in the box, dead. yet his father wants him to bring him back to life, bring back his best friend back to life

and if he could he would, he really would but he wouldn't, he couldn't 

he got punished for it, for not bringing his animal back to life. He got punished for it, strapped into a contraption and shocked within his life as he bolted and twisted and twitched against the holds, hoping that he could be anywhere but here at this moment

he can't believe it. his father, his father as willingly done this and Klaus can hear the ghost screaming experiment experiment you're nothing but an experiment into his ears everyday, everyday, everyday and he wants to get home 

he wants to get out. get out of the place, get out of his head. he wants to be left all alone yet he couldn't, couldn't, couldn't be left alone

Klaus trembled and sobbed as his tears fell later at night after he was electrocuted and electrocuted and electrocuted 

he wonders when this end he wants to end. yet it doesn't end and 

he is never more conflicted today is at the moment. it wasn't after he was thrown out of their own house that Klaus realize that maybe what he and his siblings experienced inside their home is not normal, not normal at all

maybe they are nothing but experiments for father 

**Author's Note:**

> okay first of all, thank yoi for stickinv wit me for 31 days. i love yall
> 
> title from Teenagers by My Chemical Romance
> 
> yell at me on twitter and tumblr @bennybentacles


End file.
